In particular, normal spectacles for long-sighted people are only used when the wearer wishes to focus on nearby objects or figures, whilst generally they are stored away and kept safe in special glasses cases that can be carried in the pocket or put away in special places around the house, so that they can easily be found when needed.
Alternatively, the same normal spectacles for long-sighted people are worn around the neck by the person, using flexible chains or strings, or even with a rigid U-shaped temple, at the two ends of which further lenses can be attached by the long-sighted person, for example magnetically. In all these solutions, however, there is a problem with the overall dimensions of the pair of spectacles, which, because it is used irregularly, always involves problems with storing and locating it, when it needs to be kept safe.
It has been sought to overcome these types of problems with the design of collapsible spectacles, which are less cumbersome, whilst being easy to find, when needed ad hoc.
Among the various solutions mentioned, just for example, one can highlight those proposed with patent Gerald Henry WINGATE No. GB 322.297 filed in 1928, patent Giuseppe RATTI S.p.A. No. FR 2.538.921 filed in 1982, and Antony CHANG U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,616 filed in 1991. These and other corresponding solutions in effect achieve the advantage of controlling the dimensions of the pair of spectacles, when not in use, but the overlapping and folding of several layers of the front-piece components and temple components, mean the folded pair of spectacles are of a significant thickness, which nevertheless creates a problem with safekeeping, for example in a suit pocket.
Moreover, the multiplicity of hinges dividing the components of all these examples of spectacles means a rapid wear of said spectacles, as well as increasing the chance of twisting and deformation due to accidental blows or poor dexterity when unfolding the spectacles, causing them to rapidly become deformed and therefore of little use.
A different form of folding of the temples on the front-piece was proposed with the patent Bugatti S.r.L No. WO 95/12140 filed in 1994, the shape of which allows the temples to retract telescopically, being hinged onto two front-piece lens rims that, in turn, are hinged on the linking bridge.
Although this solution can reduce the thickness of the folded pair of spectacles, there is a considerable complexity in the design and some problems with sliding open and closing the telescopic components of the temples, so much so that it does not appear to be of interest to the market.
A more recent technique was proposed with the patent John Allaway No. GB 2.437.552 filed on 24.04.2006, which prescribes an aerodynamic and rounded front-piece shape, again made up of two lens rim components articulated on the bridge, associated to which are two sections of a temple that is arched and articulated at the front-piece ends, using hinges with a spring that automatic closes it.
This solution too, despite having automatic closing in its favour, appears to be very thick when at rest, also due to the roundedness of the two front-pieces. It is therefore of insufficient interest for the purposes of reducing the size of the spectacles to be stored away, often in a glasses case which is very often not within easy reach whenever said pair of spectacles could be needed for reading or eye protection.
In all these solutions given as examples and numerous other corresponding ones that even the most current technology proposes, the collapsible spectacles at rest always have a rigid structure determined by the presence of the various types of hinge pins or fixed hinged articulations, between the components of the front-piece and the components of the temples; this rigidity always constitutes a risk of breakage due to impact or crushing.
Moreover, precisely due to the inconvenience and size of the collapsible spectacles of every type already known, it cannot be proposed that it be attached around the neck of the person, for example with strings, unless it is kept safe in a special glasses case that ensures an adequate protection from blows.
It is an object of the invention to provide an articulated spectacle frame with wire assembled components that, when not in use, can be worn around the neck, and therefore can easily be found whenever needed for reading or protecting the eyes, without said pair of spectacles having to be of a large size and with a rigid shape when folded, and instead being able to be adaptable and flexible in case of any impact or variation of space available for the person safeguarding it even by carrying it around the neck, such as for example in the case of a motorist who has to wear a seat belt.